The big four
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: This is my version of the big four. Pitch brings back all of the villains of httyd, tangled, rotg, and rry if it sucks. No flames please! a little hiccupxmerida rapunzelxjack
1. Rapunzel

"Flynn!" I yelled from my room. I grabbed the blue brush from my dresser and started to brush my brown hair. He came in wearing a tuxedo.

"Yes" he said. I walked over to him and started to fix his hair.

"Hey come on" he said slapping my hands.

"You know that this is an important day" I said.

"Yes I know" he kissed me on the lips. Tonight was the day of the glowing lights. It has been a year since the witch had died, ever since that has happened Eugene and I got married. I walked over to the closet and pulled out the purple dress I always like to wear. I undressed from my first dress and changed into the one I had on.

"Rapunzel" Flynn yelled. I started to walk towards the door when he yelled for my name again down the hallway. I walked down the hallway until he yelled again on the giant balcony. I opened the glass doors and looked around.

"Hello" I yelled, no answer. I walked out onto the edge bar and leaned over looking out into the kingdom to think if I didn't trust him I wouldn't be here. I sighed and smiled.

"He's one character" I said. All of a sudden I felt someone grab me and spin me around. There was two giant yeti's, one was carrying a brown leather sack. I started to walk backwards until I hit the edge of the balcony.

"No Eugene! HELP!" I screamed. The first yeti grabbed me and stuffed me in the bag. There was a little hole where I could look out of. I saw Flynn running up towards the door frame.

Before I knew it the yeti's threw what looked like a snow globe at the ground. It opened up a portal. The yeti's ran into the portal immediately closing sending Flynn to the ground who was trying to jump in.

In a matter of seconds they threw me out of the bag. Where a big man was staring at me with a big white beard.

"Rapunzel you are a guardian."


	2. Merida

I held onto the harness as Angus rode quickly through the forest. I could feel his back and leg bones hitting me as he jumped over a log. I pulled on his harness making him stop. I looked over his head that was eating some grass. I saw a wisp sitting on the ground behind him was another one.

I got off of Angus and started to walk to one of them with my hand held out. Right before I could touch one it disappeared leading me to the next one. I kept following them with Angus training behind me.

I stopped when I couldn't see any more.

"Why would the wisp lead me here" I asked. Of course nobody answered. All of a sudden a giant portal opened up and two yeti's popped out. I held up my bow.

"Take one more step and I shoot" I said. The yeti's started to move in two directions. One in front of me and one behind me. I started to spin when the one behind me grabbed me, I brought back my arrow and shot him in the chest. I moved away from him ready for him to collapse instead he ripped the arrow out and broke it into two, not even wounded.

I felt two large hands on my shoulder. He grabbed me and threw me in the leather bag.

"Angus!" I screamed. The horse went on his back legs and neighed loudly. The yeti's ignored him and threw down a globe making a portal which they walked through. A few seconds later I felt them throw the bag on the ground making me stumble to the ground. I looked around and saw a brunette standing next to a sturdy man with a big white beard.

"Well, hello Merida" he had a heavy accent like me.

"Where am I? What do you want" I asked.

"Merida you are the new guardian"


	3. Hiccup

"I think it was over her bud" I said. When we were flying I saw a random light near a group of tree's. I walked near Toothless before he held up his ears and turned around growling.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He just growled when all of a sudden a yeti fell out of the tree and onto the ground on his chest. Toothless slowly approached him smelling the unconscious creature. I stood there when I felt a beg go over my face and I got swept off my feet and onto the leather bag.

"TOOTHLESS" I screamed. The dragon turned his head and started to growl and roar. The yeti decided to tie the top of the bag to keep me from escaping. The dragon pounced running towards the yeti. The creature threw me in the air, the other one ran up and caught me and threw a globe to the ground causing a portal to mysteriously come out of the ground.

"Toothless!" I screamed the dragon roared before I got thrown to the other side of the portal. I started to try and get out of the bag when the bag got opened and I stumbled out. I looked around and saw three other teenagers, two girls and one white haired boy.

"Good now everyone's here"


	4. Pitch

Hiccup got up and looked around the room seeing three teens, a giant rabbit, a man made of sand, a giant Russian guy with a white beard, and a fairy, that's seems normal enough.

"Where am I?" Hiccup asked rubbing the back of his head from the fall.

"Yeah I want some answers" Rapunzel said. Santa walked over to them.

"You are in the north pole... You three are chosen to be the guardians" Merida tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Guardians of what?" Merida asked.

"You are trying to save the world from pitch... He is back and gotten stronger than ever" He said "So you four are here to take him down for good" Santa said.

"Woah, woah, woah woah woah, wait a minute, why us?" Hiccup asked.

"Because each of you have conquered your biggest fears... And each of you have something special inside." Santa said walking over to Merida who was nearest to him.

"Merida you are the fighter" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. He moved over to Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel you are the dreamer" he walked over to Jack next.

"Jack you are the guardian" he finally walked over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup you are the inventor" he said. All of a sudden the room seemed to get darker and there was a tornado of black until Pitch ended up at the top of the globe.

"So this is my competition" he asked laughing lightly afterwards.

"Pitch" Jack said through his teeth. He tightened the grip on his stick and clenched his teeth as Pitch gave a cheeky smile obviously pissing him off. He slid down the globe and walked over to the four guardians.

"Get out of here Pitch, you are not welcome" Jack said approaching him.

"Of course, but not without a prize" without missing a beat he grabbed Merida by the arm and waved his hand making them both disappear. What were we thinking


	5. cave

"He took her" Jack yelled.

"Come on, I might know where he went" Santa said motioning to us to follow. We all ran towards a room where five elves brought out a giant tricked out sleigh.

"No, I'm afraid of heights" Rapunzel said. Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked over to the sleigh.

"Just like a dragon" Hiccup aid sitting next to Jack who was on the railing with his staff in his hand. Rpunzel slowly entered the sleigh. She gripped the side making her knuckles turn white.

"Calm down Blondie" Jack said. She gave him a pissed off look before returning to panicking.

"You three ready?" he said his Russian accent showing.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Hiccup said lightly gripping the bottom of the seat. Santa whipped the harness making a waving motion until it hit the animals sending the signal to start to fly towards the sky. It wasn't much different for Hiccup though, unlike Rapunzel who was screaming and hanging onto Jack for deal life. I don't think he minded through.

We all finally landed after 10 minutes of flying, twists, and loops. We all boarded out Rapunzel going first and then kneeling to the ground and kissing it. We all exited the sleigh

"How are we supposed to find her?" Hiccup asked. Santa jumped off of the front and walked over to us.

"I have a feeling I know where he is" he said as he started to walk into the woods. We kept walking until we hit a cave mounted to the side of a mountain. Hiccup, Jack, and Rapunzel went in first when all of a sudden there was a snapping sound making hundreds of rocks of all sizes came tumbling down blocking the entrance. Rapunzel ran over to the rock and started to throw them behind her.

"NO! HELP!" she yelled. Jack ran over to her and grabbed her

"It's ok! calm down" he said. Hiccup looked back at the black cave until there was a voice.

"HELP" Merida's voice echoed through the cave.

"Merida were coming" Hiccup yelled back. "We have to go forward" Hiccup said.

"Let's go" Jack said starting to fly towards the darkness. Hiccup looked back at Rapunzel who gave him a worried look. She seemed to understand and they both started to run after Jack.


	6. green death

**Hiccup pov **

We walked through the darkness of the cave until I saw a single light shining down a single light on her. She had a white cloth around her mouth and rope to tie her legs and arms.

"Merida" I screamed. I ran over to her with Jack and Rapunzel trailing behind me. I kneeled next to her and started to untie her wrists when she started to muffle into the cloth. I untied the cloth and set it aside.

"Leave it's a trap" she yelled.

"You three are actually that stupid" he said standing on top of a big rock. I could only see the yellow gleam in his eyes. He jumped from the rock and started to walk towards us. I grabbed the small knife planted in my shoe.

"You really think you can defeat me with a pocket knife" he said. All of a sudden a black forcefeild went over me with only Pitch in front of me. He smiled and started to come towards me.

"Hiccup I have gotten more powerful, and now a few children can't stop me." he smiled and tilted his head. "If I don't remember your biggest fear was the green death" he walked up to me and with his mind made made the knife disappear. He walked in front of me and touched my forehead with his two fingers. It felt like he was driving a knife in my brain when he let go and it all stopped.

"How did a scrony boy like you defeat a dragon like this" he said holding a mini green death in his hand that was breathing fire.

"No" I said

"It would be a shame if he were to grow bigger" he said waving a hand making the tail grow half the size.

"NO" I screamed all of a sudden the forcefield broke sending me to the ground, unconscious.


	7. Mother Gothel

I slowly walked behind the boys as they ran through the cave making their footsteps erringly echo through the cave ringing in my ears. I stopped in shock as I saw Hiccup crouch next to Merida and start to untie her wrists. I felt an unsettling feeling when I heard a familiar voice that sent chills up my spine.

"Are you three actually that stupid" he asked. I clenched my fists when a black shield went around me and it was quiet I looked around and saw Pitch standing in front of me. I nervously swallowed and lifted up my fists.

"Hello... blonde" he said. How did he know? I ran over to him with my fist ready to punch when I swung at him and he disappeared. I heard a cocky chuckle behind me I looked back and saw him inches away from my face with his hand at the top of my forehead. I screamed in pain before falling to the ground clenching my head. He smiled before holding a mini version of Mother Gothel who was holding her sides and smiling.

"How is she alive" I asked sitting up. He only said one single word before I slipped into an unconscious state

"Fear"


	8. Mordue

I started to squirm my arms trying to get out of the ropes until I saw Hiccup, Jack, and Rapunzel running towards me. I shouldn't let them get closer, it was all a trap. I screamed that was muffled out by my white handkerchief around my mouth. Hiccup crouched next to me and started to untie my wrist before I tried to talk only to get it muffled out again. He untied the back and threw it to the side.

"Leave it's a trap" I screamed.

"You three are actually that stupid" Pitch asked. I looked back and saw that he was standing on a rock ledge attached to the side of the cave. Hiccup untied my wrist and ankles before I saw a black shield go over him and Rapunzel, and then me. I looked around and pulled out my bow.

"Merida, the princess of dunbroch" I swung back and saw him standing there smiling. I let go of my arrow making it go through him. He walked up to me making me release another arrow towards him. He dodged it and jumped towards me reaching his hand towards my fore head. It felt as if he had stuck an arrow through and tore it out.

"OW you bastard" I yelled holding my head. He chuckled and held out his hand.

"This guy is tough" he chuckled, then I noticed him.

"Mordue" I said in shock.

"It would be a shame if he got bigger" he said. I cupped my hands over my mouth.

"But he got crushed" I said he only chuckled in rely before I fell to the ground unconscious.


End file.
